The present invention relates to a fender for boats consisting of two components made of PVC coupled by lock joint.
The protection of the hull of boats, especially luxury boats, represents a need which is particularly felt in sailing.
During docking maneuvers, even expert navigators touch the berthing structure, which does not always have fenders able to absorb impacts.